Not Just Another Weasley.
by Fyremoon
Summary: this will be PG13 in later chapters. Ginny starts her fifth year with the vow that she'll try to have a good time. After all what more can she do? Her brothers have all taken their own spotlight. There's nothing left for Ginny to do or be good at. Or is t
1. Default Chapter

Typical Weasley Morning 

disclamer, JKR owns all the characters not me. 

Ok all here is a little author's note. I have had writers block for a while and then I started reading a bunch of Ginny fics. Thanx to all who helped   
me reach this vision. firechild 

Ginny Weasley woke up on a summer morning and groaned. She has in her small room, in her shabby bed, and the   
sunlight seemed more blinding than usual. Today was the day the family was shopping for new school gear. Noramally   
Giiny loved doing this but she realized that this year would be no different than the others. It didn't matter to her family   
that she was now fifteen and beautiful. They didn' care about all the looks she got from men. In fact Ginny was sure   
they'd all throw a fit if they knew. Especially her brother Ron. He broke that 6th year's nose last year when the boy   
winked at Ginny. Ginny was furious and told Ron she'd never been so embarassed in her life. Ron apologized, but not   
until a week later.Another sigh excaped Ginny as she thought about her self. In her large family all the special things   
were taken.All six of her brothers were already well known for individual things. Bill was working for Gringotts,   
Charlie worked with dragons in Romania, Percy was with the Ministry of Magic, Fred and George had their new joke   
shop, and even Ron was getting known for his wit and charm. Of course it helped that he was the friend of the famous   
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in Ron's year. Ginny was just Ginny. A small, quiet girl that   
worshipped Harry Potter. Correction, used to worship Harry Potter. Thes days she was completely over him, but no one   
believed her. When she announced this her family just winked and said " sure Gin." She was mad that she wasn't taken   
seriously, but what could she do? Looking into her old mirror she saw how much she had changed. Her once frizzy hair   
was sleek and a beautiful fiery red. Her green eyes shone like emeralds, peering out through long lashes. The once small   
body was now wonderfully developed in all the right places. Ginny blushed as she thought of how many looks her new   
look had earned her. She stopped though with this thought. " I am fifteen and girl who is nice looking, I shouldn't be   
ashamed." Then she pulled on her clothes and went to breakfast. 

" Morning", she called, trying to be cheerful. 

She was acknowledged by a few grunts and nods. For a moment she thought of announcing that her chest had grown since   
last summer , but quickly decided not to. Even though, it would be funny to see her family blush. The Weasleys all ahd a   
famous blush that started at their ears and ended at the tip of their toes. Ginny could see her entire family turning bright red, and she giggled. Then her happy mood was ruined by Ron's mouth. He saw her giggling and said " Oh I see you're thinking of Harry again Gin."   
Ginny was furious, and to have Ginny furious was a bad thing. " How many times have I told you I am over that silly crush!" " Uh huh sure Gin",Ron said with a wink. " Harry is just a friend now nothing more." " Then why do you stare at him sometimes?" " Becasue he is handsome Ron! You probably haven't noticed but I am fifteen now and I look at guys without liking them!" Under her breaths she added, and they look at me." Luckily Ron didn't hear her becasue he would have gone balistic. " Ok ok Ginny I won't tease you anymore." "That's all I ask", she said.   
The rest of the family had heard the argument and was trying to decide who to comfort. Ron or Ginny. Then as the rest of the fmily was pondering Bill stepped in. "Ok look you two, he paused for a moment, Ron your sister is right she is fifteen and looks at guys without slobbering over them." Ginny's cheeks turned pink, "I did not slobber over Harry", she cried. " I was using an example of how you look at guys without liking them",Bill explained. " Oh ok." " Now Ginny, he continued, Ron is your big brother and that guaranties him some teasing, but only some" Don't push it Ron." Ron and Ginny looked at Bill gratefully as did the rest of the family. 

"Really you two are acting like children," Percy said hotly. " Oh who asked you, Weatherby,?" said George. "Yea Percy I think the cauldrons need checking," suggested George. " That's not the way to treat member of the Ministry of Magic, Percy said. " Oh Perce stuff it up your..., George wasa about to say something nasty when he caught Mrs. Weasley glaring at him. He thought for a moment then said " Mouth." " Yea then maybe he'll shut up for once", muttered Fred. The twins got of from the table when they noticed Mrs. Weasley was about to lecture them on the imporatance of Percy's job. " Well see you then, called Fred. " Yes, see you, " cried George. Charlie laughed, shaking his head. " Those two." " Have they started on that joke shop of theirs yet?" " Yes but I still want them to think of other things," Mrs. Weasley said. " Like working at the Ministry of Magic?" Charlie asked. " Mom the twins aren't like Percy, they thrive where there's fun." " Hmmph," said Percy. " Sorry Perce but it is kind of true", Charlie said. " The twins are happy and if I'm not mistaken they got pretty high marks on their N.E.W.T.S." " Yes well you can't blame me for wanting the best for them.", Mrs. Weasley. " They are eighteen year old fully qualified wizards, they might also know what's best for them, " Charlie said gently. " I suppose you're right", said Mrs. Weasley. Thank you Charlie you are always able to talk me through these types of things", she cried giving him a hug. " No problem Mom," he said blushing slightly. Then the family finished their breakfast and got ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny wondered what adventures the new year would bring, and decided to make it the best year she could.   


Ok next chapter they go to Diagon Alley. This is going to be a pretty long fic, and I hope it's not fluffy. I'm trying to write non fluffy for a while. If it's a little fluffy that's ok, but I don't want it to make you gag. Ok then, r/r please. firechild. Oh and go check out Fallen Darkness's stories, she's my friend in real life. Her stuff is very good. Oh and sorry if the spelling is bad, there's not a spellcheck on my computer. 


	2. An Encounter and a Present

  
An Encounter and a Present****

** Disclaimer: Me own HP? * snorts* you've got to be kidding, no that belongs to JKR. However the plot is entirely mine******

**a/n sorry about any msitakesw/spelling or left out words. I nothing on my computer to fix that. If any words are left out just try to use your imagination.******

** Now was the time for the Weasley family to travel to Diagon Alley. Ginny was both exited and depressed. She loved to look into all the stores and watch the interesting people. However this year seemed less exiting than the other four. Perhaps it was because she was tired of the same old routine, of having second hand robes her entire life. Ginny knew she shouldn't be greedy, but she couldn't help but think of herself in new dress robes. She sighed, lost in a day dream in which she was absolutely stunning and was declared the prettiest witch at Hogwarts. The illusion was quickly broken when she realized that that would never happen. " Hmmm I wonder if Draco will like my new look," she wondered. At once she stopped, " Draco?" As in Draco Malfoy? Have I gone totally nuts! Maybe not,he was pretty nice last year." She sighed again as she thought of how handsome he was. "Did I just think that?" Well he was, she had to admit. That blond hair flopping over his deep blue eyes and the rest of him wasn't so bad either. Ginny quickly stopped thinking of Draco however when she realized it was time to go.******

** Arthur Weasley had to go into work for an emergency ( muggles had seen loose unicorn) and hadn't been to breakfast. Now he stood smiling holding a bag of Fly Powder by the fire. " Ok gang are we all ready to go?", he asked. He was answered by a chorus of nods. "Ok then well I'll go first." He threw a handful of the powder, cried " Diagon Alley", and stepped into the fire where he was quickly whisked out of sight. The rest of the family followed until it was finally Ginny's turn. She did all the necessary requirements then waited for the fire to send her to Diagon Alley.******

** Ginny fell onto the cobblestones, coughing. A hand from nowhere helped her up. " Oh thanks," she said brushing herself off. "No problem," a deep voice answered. Ginny looked up and peered into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked at her startled. " Weasley, he cried quickly letting go of her hand. " My name is Ginny, she said, and you shouldn't stand there with your mouth hanging open it's rude." " Oh lord did I just say that to Malfoy?" she thought blushing. " Sorry but you look different, Draco said then he paused and continued. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you look nice Ginny." "A lot different than last year." Then he saw his Mother( his father was killed by Voldemort last year) and said " Well I'd better go, see you" " Oh and Ginny don't tell anyone I was nice to you, I have a reputation you know." " I know", Ginny replied. " Good bye Malfoy." Draco started to walk away then turned around. " My name is Draco, he said with a wink, but don't tell anyone."******

** Ginny hurried off to find her family. " I can't believe that was Draco Malfoy being nice to me," she thought. " He must have really changed since his father's death and Voldemort's defeat last year." Ginny remembered the downfall of the Dark Lord. The way he died was so unlikely no one even thought of it. He was killed by a group of wizards proclaiming their love for their families while giving him a very powerful curse. Neverada Lefta. The combined effect of having about 100 wizards shoot at him a very powerful curse as well as feelings of love was to much for Voldemort. He writhed in agony then exploded into dust. The celebrations following were for weeks. The entire wizarding community was overjoyed because they could now live a life without fear.******

** Ginny walked faster until she found her family. Before she could explain, Fred and George whisked her off into the nearest dress shop. " We thought our little sister needed some pretty new dress robes for her fifth year, "Fred explained. " Yea especially if she wants to catch the eyes of a few wizards ", George added. Ginny threw her arms around both of them crying " Thank you thank you." After trying on many dress robes with much thought from the twins, they all decided on a shimmering green one with gold on the neck and sleeves. "It matches your eyes the best, explained Fred. " Yes and the gold is a nice touch," added George. " Our little sister is growing up so fast", they cried wiping pretend tears from their eyes. Ginny grinned and then looked at her brothers more closely. Fred's eyes were watering and so were George's. Ginny couldn't believe it. Her joking hardly-ever-serious twin brothers were crying? "Ummm you guys?" she asked, pointing to her eyes. " Oh sorry Gin, Fred said, but you look so grown up and......" " Beautiful, George finished for him." " Now come on you two or we'll be late meeting everyone else at The Leaky Cauldron." They paid for Ginny's dress robes then walked out of the store. Ginny's mind was so confused. "Draco being nice to her?" "The twins crying because she looked grown up in her dress robes instead of cracking jokes? Ginny wondered what other surprises the new year would bring as she hurried to join her brothers and the rest of her family.******

** Well that's all for chap 2. The next chapter will have the rest of the Diagon Alley trip. thanks and r/r firechild**


End file.
